


it don't make sense love!

by mizuchiii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Idea Dump too!, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Work Dump, honestly this makes no sense, my acc is gone so it's here instead, no beta as usual, no one's surprised anymore, will probably add more if there are random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii
Summary: a collection of tumblr headcanons and drabbles i've done. will double as a whole idea dump! and honestly this is just whack so there's that... <33have fun reading headcanons i've done at literally 3am because i couldn't sleep aha!
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. tsuzuru minagi ; comfort (hc/drab)

_**tsuzuru comforting an upset reader:** _

  * tsuzuru is observant, he knows if you’re okay or not, and today wasn’t the former.
  * when you’re upset, he tends to go to you and let you vent to him! but if it was too much to handle, he usually lets you cry on his shoulder, or his chest? most of the time, he lets you cry while hugging him! _the usual pattern is: cry, then vent._
  * tsuzuru is the type to do comforting gestures _(eg: rubbing your back, patting your head, running his hands on your hair)_ and most of the time it works!
  * if everything else is failing, expect him to do a bunch of funny faces at you. this dork has the big brother vibes, and as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he uses the same tactic he uses on his brothers on you.
  * he also does his s/o’s favorite things if it’ll make them feel better! _want to have a change of scenery?_ he’ll most probably invite you to go out and walk around!
  * and if time permits, nothing else works better than food! tsuzuru will either buy you your favorite snack, or make you your favorite food. he just doesn’t want to see you cry or feeling bad, and as much as he knows everyone has their bad days, he will always do his best to make sure he can at least help to make yours better.



* * *

Tsuzuru knew you weren’t okay.

Your usual smile was nowhere to be seen, and he can hear you sigh from the other side of the table every three minutes. He was getting worried about you, if he’s honest.

He approaches you and sits with you, and you look up to him, eyes almost brimming with tears. You swear you didn’t want to cry but everything feels so toxic and tiring as of the moment. _Heck, you shouldn’t be crying over this._ You were used to feeling upset all the time, but today was just the last straw. It felt like it was wrong to feel this way, but before you could say anything, Tsuzuru pulls you towards him and envelops you in a hug.

“It’s okay. If you need to cry, I’ll be here. _You know I will_ ,” he says, and you feel the tears escape and run down your cheeks. Tsuzuru runs his hand down your hair, soothing you from the negativity you were feeling. He rubs circles on your shoulders, attempting to lessen your stress, and helping you relax. He was used to having his little brothers go to him when they were feeling down, and he was grateful that he knew what to do to help.

You feel yourself stop crying and you see him smile at you. 

“Tsuzu.. what would I do without you?” You jokingly ask, and he laughs.

“You’d still be crying, that’s for sure. But hey, if you need me to listen to you vent, I’ll listen, okay? Just like you would when I get stuck on scripts. I’m here for you as well. Do you want to talk about it?” He says, as he absentmindedly plays with your hair. 

You talk about your worries and he intently listens. He even offers you advice at some point and you inwardly thank the heavens for giving you someone that’s as amazing as Tsuzuru Minagi.

“Are you feeling at least a little bit better?” He asks.

“Definitely better. Much, much better. God, you’re the best. I love you.” You say, and he smiles at you.

“I love you too. Now, should we go get some mochi? I bet you’re craving some ice cream after the dramafest that just went down here,” Tsuzuru urges, and you beam at the thought of dessert.

“Yes. God, you’re such the perfect boyfriend ever… I think I’m going to cry again.” You mumble softly and Tsuzuru laughs softly.

“Babe, please don’t.” He says, before taking your hand into his, leading you to get your promised mochi.


	2. the great autumn art heist (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said "in celebration of the great gem heist, can i request classic movie heist au for the autumn troupe? (what classic roles do each of them take, what are they breaking into, how does the heist go: in case you need any ideas)"
> 
> so i go _brrrrrrrr~!_

_**the great autumn art heist:** _

  * the great autumn art heist was what the media called it.
  * it happened in the middle of an ongoing autumn festival, hence the name.
  * a good number of art pieces were found missing in one of the most prestigious galleries in japan and _no one_ has track of where it went.
  * it was rumored that the heist was made by a one-man team.
  * well it was more of a one-and-a-half brain team _~~(sakyo and omi, they have 0.75 brains each.~~_ ) and 5 _stupidly_ athletic members.
  * banri and juza are in charge of getting the pieces. due to their amazing abilities, they were able to dodge the frickin lasers that they were warned about in advance.
  * said lasers were due to the scouting done by none other than taichi. boy was able to slip in as the security guard for the month and has everything memorized. from the locations of the most prized piece, the window time from each guards’ shifts up until the time when the security system activates.
  * omi casually visits the gallery as a dedicated art fan. little did they know he was thinking of escape routes and memorizing the faces of the guards that he could possibly face during the heist.
  * sakyo thinks of the overall plan, coordinating with someone from narugumi (namely yuki) for their disguises, and the combined team of harugumi and fuyugumi (tsuzuru and azuma were really good with faking identities, fake stories and other documents).
  * once their overall head, izumi, approved of the plan, they went straight into action.
  * omi stands as guard from the outside of the gallery, and is also assigned to get rid of external cameras. through brute strength, he was able to literally rip the machine into pieces.
  * taichi deactivates the security system from the inside, and was almost caught by the other guards, until juza and banri arrived, just in time to knock out the other guards. _(they actually make it into a competition on who gets to k.o. a guard first, until taichi stops them and sakyo screams at them through the headset.)_
  * sakyo is in the getaway car, tracking the external movements of the police and is checking the movements of the members. he’s also making an internal memory wipeout from the outside. **_~~#hAcKeR~~_**
  * taichi, by mistake, turns on the lasers and almost sounding an alarm, but juban was able to sense it easily and dodge everything they could possibly hit.
  * anyway, it’s all going well, and they’ve put a dozen and more of art pieces in before sakyo gets the intel that police has finally gotten word of their heist.
  * omi picks up taichi and casually just strolls in to tell the boys that they have at least 15 minutes to get pieces of their choice before they leave and get the hell out of there.
  * juban: “why art? why not jewelry? or gems?”
  * omi: “because they cost more than gold bars.”
  * sakyo: “also it’s cheaper and WAY easier to break in a gallery than a bank.”
  * taichi: “sakyo’s still a cheapskate huh.”
  * omi basically makes sure no evidence is left and juza takes the small candy apple sculpture that he wanted. banri teases him for still having a sweet tooth even in the arts and juza counters with “at least i didn’t take a naked woman’s painting even if it wasn’t in the plan.”
  * ~~juza gets whacked on the head.~~
  * they get to escape before anyone gets to see them or even see traces of their appearance. the guards were questioned but they remember nothing. _(tsuzuru, izumi and omi whip out some kind of memory-erasing candy that taichi gave to his co-workers. but we’d rather not talk about that.)_
  * safe to say, it was a win for the group and heaps (i mean, heaps. **HEAPS.** ) of money were gotten through selling the pieces in the black market.
  * akigumi went down in history for hosting one of the most successful art heists in history.
  * izumi gives them headpats for the successful operation and citron hangs one of the stolen paintings in his room in zahra.
  * ~~he almost gets caught before izumi makes him take it down.~~




	3. juza hyodo friendship hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon in tumblr went: how do you think will someone be able to build a good friendship with juchan? 🤔
> 
> my head go: _woooosh wooooosh~_

_**juza friendship headcanons:** _

  * juza is never used to kindness, unless it’s from his family or mankai.
  * so when someone approaches him out of their own will, and isn’t related to fighting, he _genuinely_ doesn’t know how to react, and ends up pushing them away.
  * _but you were different._
  * you saw how the delinquent _wasn’t_ really a delinquent. you observed how he gets a small smile from being able to buy the last melon bread from the cafeteria, or how his eyes widen from seeing the newly restocked strawberry milk in the vending machine.
  * and you were kind the same, so… **_why not?_**
  * your love for sweets isn’t as grand as his, but you wanted to try being friends with him, and so you do.
  * it starts from casual talking to juza during breaks. 90% of the class stared at you when you pulled out your chair, put it right in front of his desk, and sat on it.
  * “what’s your deal?” 
  * “oh, nothing. just wanna be friends with you. have you done the math homework yet? wanna compare answers?”
  * juza is dumbfounded, and confused. ~~_(so is literally the rest of the class when they heard you say it.)_~~
  * _why would somebody want to be friends with him?_
  * so he assumed it was just for a dare and you know. he doesn’t take you seriously at all LOL
  * but this goes on for a _loooooooooong_ time. so he just gets used to you talking to him and even finds himself sometimes waiting for you to approach him.
  * and when he finally responds, you deadass pull him to the cafeteria to treat him sweets.
  * _“stop pulling me, i can walk, you know.”_
  * _“i know but if we don’t hurry we’re not gonna get the pain au chocolat today!”_
  * _“you better start running now.”_
  * _“JUZA WAIT I’M FUCKING ASTHMATIC!”_
  * ever since that day you’ve officially been known as the delinquent’s friend, but honestly it didn’t matter. you know juza, and he knows you.
  * key to becoming juza’s friend is hardwork, understanding and patience!!! again, juza doesn’t know how to deal with this, so as someone who wants to be his friend, it’s kinda hard to get close to him, but give him time to open up to you!
  * try to bond as well over similar things, like your love for sweets, your assignments, and spend time with him! just make sure to still give him his personal space!!!
  * don’t forget to give him support as well! if it’s simple hi or hellos in veludo way, or dropping by in one of his shows, he’ll definitely be appreciating all your simple efforts.
  * the next thing you know, you’ve become one of juchan’s most trusted friends. and you wouldn’t have it any other way.




	4. sleeping in ; azuma yukishiro (drab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's ya girl being soft over her best boyyyyy that's the whole drabble here aha!

Azuma woke to your sleeping figure beside him. The male let out a soft giggle as he saw the way you looked — your nose scrunched, hair in a state of disorder, and your pajama top hiked up, exposing your skin. He pulled it down, but not before tickling you lightly, anticipating if you were going to respond.

You fidgeted slightly, before mumbling softly to him, “Azu… stooop. ’m sleepy.” Azuma chuckled, pleased with the way you reacted. He decided to finally get out of bed when you held his hand, stopping him from leaving. He glanced at you, and you pulled him back on the mattress gently. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, sitting down beside your body. He couldn’t help but stare at you, eyes droopy, and mouth forming a small pout. Your hair may be a mess, but it wasn’t as if it was a bird’s nest. He wondered how it was possible for someone to be adorably cute while barely functioning as a human being in the mornings. 

“Come back to bed, ’t feels lonely without you.” You sleepily whispered, hands still tugging his, as if reckoning him to come back. Azuma sighed in defeat before he climbed back, not missing the smile that you made when you felt him settling himself beside you. Your hands found its way to his waist, and you wrapped your arms around it, trapping the man in your embrace. You laid your head on his chest, and released a sigh of comfort as you drifted to dreamland once more.

Azuma looked at you lovingly as his hand absentmindedly played with your hair, his thoughts slowly filling his head.

He used to hate mornings. He always thought mornings brought nothing but the memories of losing someone. Mornings were the times where he always felt the most alone, and he cursed the fact that despite being alone his whole life, he still wasn’t used to waking up alone. Mornings were supposed to feel like warmth, and new beginnings, but all he ever felt was loneliness. It was something that he didn’t want to feel, or remember.

But now that he looked at you like this, he felt that maybe, _just maybe_ , things were different from what it was before. 

Mornings were now something he looked forward to. He wanted to wake up every morning, and see you, wrapped around his arms, in his bed, with him. He wanted to see you wake up, smile to him and greet him a good morning, and spend the mornings with him. And he’d feel he wasn’t alone. He wanted to eat the breakfast that you’d prepare for him, share the responsibilities of chores together, laugh at the most random of things you find in your small apartment and look forward to the rest of the day with you.

’ _The old Azuma wouldn’t think of that, would he?_ ’ He thought, smiling to himself as he recollected the memories of mornings in his past. 

You opened your eyes groggily, and craned your neck up to see Azuma’s face. He looked back at you, and you flashed him a timid smile as you invited him back to sleep. 

“Sleep, sweetheart. It’s still quite early…” You mumbled, eyes drifting towards the small digital clock on your bedside table. “It’s… 6:47 AM. On a weekend. You can afford to sleep in." 

"Alright. You just want to cuddle, don’t you?” He asked, before he gently turned your body around, your back now pressed to his chest, and his hand on top of yours. “Mhmm. I always do.” You replied, intertwining your fingers with his slender ones.

“It’s because you feel like home. _My home_.” You admitted, slowly dozing off to sleep for the third time since Azuma woke up. His eyes widened as he heard your confession, before a small laugh erupted from his mouth.

He pressed his lips softly on your head as he closed his eyes, succumbing to the comfort of your warmth and your presence. The day had just started but he already feels like his is complete. He pulled you closer to him, indulging in the feeling of being with you. A thought stayed in his head before finally dozed off.

’ _You are my home too._ ’


	5. sakyo furuichi relationship headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon went: May I request fluff relationship hcs for Sakyo? Please and thank you!!
> 
> so i went: leggo aha!

_**sakyo relationship headcanons:** _

  * **_SAKYO FURUICHI BIGGEST SIMP_** ~~i had to get that out.~~
  * sakyo _“im-dropping-not-so-subtle-hints-that-i-fucking-like-you-please-notice-me”_ furuichi :D
  * for real though, getting to date him was a chore, took him _months_ to actually confess to you outright
  * it isn’t even romantic, at the heat of the moment when he got so worried about you and just went _“you idiot! i’m worried about you because i fucking like you so much!”_
  * cue you going _“YOU FUCKING FINALLY CONFESSED AFTER MONTHS GOD!! SAKYO I LIKE YOU TOO!”_
  * _the way he flushed like a tomato was so priceless you wished you were able to take a photo but you would’ve died if you did, so you just committed it to memory LMAO_
  * anyway because of that, sakyo finally _FINALLY_ got to date you after pining for so, so, soooooo long
  * he doesn’t usually initiate physical contact in public but if you do hold his hand, he’ll be shy about it but holds it nonetheless.
  * lol _“i just got here five minutes ago, don’t worry”_ is a whole ass lie!!!! he’s _always_ thirty minutes earlier than expected!!! 
  * grumbles about how you can get late and all, the truth is he just wanna make sure that he gets to spend every minute with you, since he gets busy sometimes with work and acting!!!
  * spoils you more that you’d expect. 13/10 would be very observant about the things you like or need??? and then suddenly, the next time you guys meet, he’s already brought you the thing you needed???
  * ~~he gets teased by the autumn members about how much of a romantic he is and hell almost came to earth if not for omi stopping him by mentioning you lmao~~
  * did i mention he never forgets anything… _at all_.
  * you guys went to your family home to introduce him, and of course, your parents were so happy that you finally got a boyfriend!!! so they had to do the most typical thing that parents do when their kid finally has someone.
  * cue all the embarrassing stories from your childhood that you wanted to forget, now being openly shared with sakyo furuichi.
  * you almost stop your mom from going off but when you hear him laugh and get along so well with your family, you stop and think, maybe, it’s worth it.
  * ~~it’s not.~~ he never lets it go and you’re stuck with teasing from your merciless boyfriend. 
  * he stops though when he knows when you’re pissed, and as much as he hates it, he tries to do some cute faces to make you laugh and you just can’t resist?
  * _it’s a fucking yakuza doing this, how can you stay mad???_
  * kisses are either really quick (a small peck) or either really passionate. as in, passionate… passionate… _i’ll leave it to your imagination._
  * ~~you prefer the latter of course LMAO~~
  * doesn’t say it all the time, but when he says “i love you,” your heart really just does a whole backflip
  * you ask him one time “why?” and my mans grinds out a whole ass essay about pros and cons about loving you and you swear you just had to kiss him there and then while laughing-crying about the whole situation
  * _“you’re lucky i love you so much you yakuza”  
_
  * _“yeah you’re right. thank you for loving me. i love you too you goofball.”_




	6. tsumu go brr! ; tsumugi tsukioka (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: hcs of tsumugi coming home drunk and he’s the type of drunk that is very clingy and loving towards s/o?
> 
> and i said: sure, why not!

_**clingy drunk tsumugi headcanons:** _

  * tsumugi _rarely_ gets hammered drunk. it is an occurrence that only happens once in a blue moon, that tasuku doesn’t even know how to react when this happens.
  * whenever winter troupe drinks, he usually drinks small amounts of liquor and makes sure that he stays sober. _he’s the mom friend, you see,_ so he has to make sure everyone is still okay and functional after drinking.
  * when he lets loose, however, let’s just say that tsumugi _isn’t_ the reserved, shy man that everyone thinks of.
  * in public, tsumugi is very aware of his actions, isn’t really showy and isn’t really fond of pda with you.
  * so when he came home _actually sloshed_ drunk with the troupe, you were kinda confused.
  * drunk!tsumugi appears and suddenly he transforms from tsumugi into a baby koala. he runs ~~_(see also: waddles)_~~ to you as he sees you waiting for him in the living room.
  * he latches on your arms, not letting you go and is currently nuzzling his face on your neck.
  * azuma snickers at the sudden pda, tasuku is slightly confused ~~and disgusted~~ , homare is going off about drunk love??? and hisoka is munching on what looks like his 8th pack of marshmallows for the day.
  * _“wait tsumugi??? you’re really drunk. let me go get you some water, okay?”_
  * _“what? noooooo. i don’t need water, i need youuuuuu. i want my cuddles!!! : < ”_
  * cue the blushing, cue the gagging sounds, and cue the laughing from his troupemates.
  * you kind of combusted on the spot? you didn’t know what to do because heck? _who knew he could be such a cheesy, clingy drunk?_
  * every time you try to walk away, he just tightens his hold on you, and literally does the most adorable puppy eyes to make you stay. _(it compares to muku’s puppy eyes, and honestly that says a lot.)_
  * to cope, you pat his head like he’s a small child and he gives you the cutest smiles in return.
  * _“have i told you i love you today? because i reaaaaally reaaaaaaaally love you, you know that?”_
  * _“oh my god tsumugi i will literally fucking combust here, you’ve said that thrice in the past minute…”_
  * honestly, it just turns into a ramble about how beautiful you are, how he was so happy to have you in his life, and the ever-constant “i love you” in the middle of his talking.
  * you kiss him in the cheek as a thank you for his compliments and he just replies with “ _why won’t you kiss me on the lips???? i want my kiss now!!!”_
  * ~~_you.exe has finally crashed._~~
  * he passes out after the long and never-ending love speech/confession while still having you in a locked in his bear hug.
  * you just laugh as you process everything that happens and decide to just let tsumugi sleep on you as his pillow. he mumbles an “i love you so much” as he drifts off to sleep.
  * _“of course, love. i love you too.”_
  * he wakes up the next morning remembering absolutely nothing, but sees you peacefully asleep beside him. his head hurts like hell, _but having you beside him was more than enough to make him feel better._
  * ~~**_he gets teased endlessly that morning though._**~~
  * ~~**_you don’t tell him you have him pouting and doing the puppy eyes on video. azuma asks you for a copy, and tasuku uses it as blackmail._**~~




	7. tsuzuru minagi ; soft relationship (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: Could you do soft relationship hcs for Tsuzuru? Thank you in advance!
> 
> me: oh... turning me into a tsuzurhoe now... okay then!

_**soft! tsuzuru relationship headcanons:** _

  * tsuzuru, my boy.
  * literally one of the sweetest boyfriends ever? the moment you two got together, it’s basically having a boyfriend, and a mom. _in one_.
  * he’s a really caring one, you see. the older brother instincts kick in occasionally, so he’s definitely looking out for you more than he would admit!
  * also l _oves_ taking you to your classes when he can. he can get pretty busy with acting, studies and scriptwriting so he makes sure that he still gets to spend time with you.
  * whenever he gets a block writing scripts, he calls you for a break. ~~it’s a pretty good thing that your body clock is as bad as his.~~
  * “hey love, i’m sorry i’m calling at literally 2am. were you sleeping?” “no you dumbass, we both know we have messed up body clocks…” 
  * because of that, most movie nights tend to end up with just cuddling and sleeping together, with you just running your hand on his hair, and him clinging to you like a child.
  * you find it oddly endearing that when you cuddle, he tends to be a little childish, wanting you to give him attention, and kisses. he isn’t the type to be touchy in public, so whenever you guys are alone, he loves to just feel your warmth and the feeling of being with you.
  * for special occasions, he wouldn’t mind splurging, but he’s the type that would rather give you something he’s made than buying you something from a store.
  * he literally handmade everything for your birthday, from the cake, to the letters, to the bouquet (with a little help from tsumugi), and up to the gift itself. you swear you cried on the spot. ~~_(more of bawled but let’s just pretend you weren’t ugly crying on your birthday)_~~
  * “hey, don’t cry… i made this to make you happy, so can you smile for me, love?” 
  * so you do, and tsuzuru takes you into his arms. _seeing you smile like he was the best thing in the world that you could possibly have made all the effort worth it._
  * “hey tsuzuru…” 
  * “yeah?” 
  * “thank you… for making me feel like i’m worth it.” 
  * “you’ll always be worth it, love. _always_. i love you.”




End file.
